Prince Silver
Prince Silver, also known as Lord Silver and briefly known as Revlis, is the alicorn prince of Wu Xing. He is the younger brother of King Gold, brother-in-law of Queen Juno, uncle of Princess Vesta, Princess Neptune, Princess Jupiter and Princess Terra and great-uncle of Apolla. Silver and Gold were originally planning on ruling Wu Xing together, but a misunderstanding between the two brothers resulted in a falling out, in which Silver tried to usurp the throne for himself. With no other choice, Gold used his magic to transform Silver into a metal statue and placed it in the caves beneath the palace. When Gold disappeared, the magic sealing him wore off and Silver was freed. He began plotting to retake the kingdom from the new princesses that he did not recognize, only to realize after his success that they were his nieces. Since then, Silver has assisted his nieces in the war against the Shadow Ponies and eventually reunited with his brother. When Silver offered himself up to become the host of the Darkness entity in order to atone for his past actions, Gold intervened to take his place so that his brother could have the chance to live a happy and fulfilling life. He later becomes the father of Prince Artemis with Princess Luna of Equestria. Physical description Prince Silver is a tall alicorn with a dark brown mane and tail and bright red eyes. He wears black and silver blue armor and a white scarf around his neck. His cutie mark is a silver shield and sword. While disguised as Revlis, he wore only a plain brown cloak that covered his body and concealed his wings. Personality Even as a colt, Silver was ambitious and stubborn, but always had a kind heart. He holds great loyalty to his kingdom and the legacy of his family and will not let anything tarnish either's reputation. He is also quite intelligent and has become quite patient with his plans to retake the throne of Wu Xing from the Element Princesses. As seen when he makes his official return, Silver is not necessarily evil. Upon awaking from his imprisonment, he was confused and scared at the new world that surrounded him and latched on to the only thing that was familiar: his family's throne. It was not until after seizing it that he admits the victory feels hollow without Gold and that he never really wanted to be King in the first place. Upon realizing that the princesses he attacked were in fact his nieces, he apologized to them. Though they forgave him, Silver was still consumed with guilt for his actions against them and Gold in the past. So much in fact that Silver was quick to offer himself up to the Darkness entity as it's host. However, Silver was denied this chance by Gold, who sacrificed himself to give Silver a chance at a good life. Relationships Silver was noted for having an extremely close relationship with his older brother, Gold. When he thought Gold had gone back on their promise, Silver was deeply hurt but chose to act rashly and take what he wanted rather than sort things out with his brother. When he believed his nieces to be his enemies, Silver displayed a patient and calculating mind, waiting until the moment was right before he would strike. However, he quickly became repentant when he discovered they were his nieces. Though reeling with guilt, he developed a close relationship with his youngest niece, Terra. Silver eventually marries Princess Luna of Equestria and has a son with her. When they first met however, Silver completely ignored her since she was only a filly and only visited with her family so their parents could arrange a marriage between Gold and Celestia. Years later, Silver is shocked to discover how much Luna has grown since he last saw her and is completely taken by her beauty. They bond further through their shared pasts as villains and jealousy they felt towards their older siblings. Abilities Powers *'Metal magic:' Silver's primary form of magic is metal magic, that allows him to use metal-based spells or cast spells through metal. **'Silver magic:' In particular, Silver is skilled in the use of silver magic. *'Light magic:' Silver is also capable of performing light magic, allowing him to cast light-based spells. *'Telekinesis' *'Flight' *'Immortality' Skills *'Strategic planning:' Silver is a strategic planner and carefully considers several different options. *'Etiquette:' Silver was taught many etiquette lessons in his youth by his parents for interaction with high society. *'Combat training:' Silver is highly trained in various forms of physical combat. *'Smiting:' During his time incognito, Silver used his magic in order to become a very skilled silversmith. Equipment *'Armor' Background Silver was born as the second or twin sons to the King and Queen of Wu Xing and had a strong bond with his older brother, King Gold. At some point in their youth, the brothers met Princess Celestia and Luna from Equestria, as part of an arranged marriage by their parents of Gold and Celestia. During that time, Silver met Luna, but did not think much of her due to her only being a filly at the time. However, as the eldest, Gold would be groomed by his parents to one day take over as King. Though Gold promised to Silver that they would rule together, a misunderstanding resulted in a falling out between the two brothers as Silver tried to forcibly take the crown. With no other choice, Gold used his magic to turn Silver into a metal statue and imprison him in the catacombs beneath the palace. When Gold mysteriously disappeared one day, the magic that turned Silver into a statue wore off, freeing the renegade prince from his imprisonment. Upon awakening, he discovered four new princesses were ruling the kingdom. Confused, scared and believing them to be usurping invaders, Silver vowed to take back the throne now that the "true prince of Wu Xing" had returned. However, he had learned from his previous confrontation with Gold and chose to take a more subtle approach by first setting himself up as a common silversmith named Revlis. During this time, he crafted silver bracelets imbued with Rage Gems and gave them to the princesses in hopes that the Gems would influence them to fight with each other. However, the arrival of Princess Twilight and her friends forced Silver to attack earlier than he expected. He easily fought Neptune and Jupiter before imprisoning Vesta and the others. However, once he claimed the throne, he admitted that it did not feel the same without his brother, but that at least he took back the throne for their family. Terra arrived during the chaos and quickly recognized Silver as her uncle. Silver was shocked and at first refused to believe her words before breaking down in tears at having missed so much of his brother's life and attacking his own family once again. Silver was repentant and apologized for harming them, though the other sisters were hesitant to believe his sudden change. Before they could question him further, their attention was drawn to another attack from the Shadow Ponies. Silver gave all his strength to help Vesta recharge the barrier, earning the trust and forgiveness of his nieces. During his recuperation, he was cared for by his niece Terra. Upon the discovery of Gold's hidden diary, Silver joined Vesta in her expedition to the Shadowlands to find him. Silver found Gold in statue form and was able to reverse the spell and reconcile with his brother. Silver then took part in Gold's spell to restore all the ponies that the Darkness entity had infected and turned into Shadow Ponies. However, this left the entity without a host and still free to infect others. Silver offered himself up as a permanent host in an effort to atone for his past misdeeds against his family, but Gold intervened and took his place. Silver was distraught, but Gold assured him that this was what he wanted and that he wanted Silver to be able to live a good life as he had already. Some time later, Silver was reunited with Luna, who, to his surprise, had grown up into a beautiful mare since the last time he saw her. He was completely taken by her beauty and the pair even bonded over their shared pasts as villains and the jealousy they felt for their older siblings. This ultimately resulted in a romance blossoming between the pair (ironically fulfilling the Wu Xing-Equestria marriage alliance their parents had hoped for), leading to the birth of their son Prince Artemis. Trivia *In the concept of Wu Xing, Silver represents metal. *Unlike the females in his family, Silver is not named after a Roman deity. Instead, he is named after the element he represents. *Silver's alias "Revlis" is "Silver" spelled backwards. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Former Villains